Spider-Woman: Origin 1
| next = ''Spider-Woman: Origin'' #2 }} "Book One" is the story title to the first issue of the superhero fantasy comic book series Spider-Woman: Origin, which was a five-issue limited series published by Marvel Comics. Synopsis Wundagore Mountain 30 Years ago July 2nd Jonathan and Miriam Drew are scientists stationed at a small laboratory research complex on Wundagore Mountain.One day, Miriam discovers a rare species of spider known as Latrodectus Wundagore – the Wundagore Widow. Jonathan Drew uses the spider as part of his genetic experiments. Shortly thereafter, General Wyndham arrives to supervise Jonathan's research experiments, as well as those of his assistant, Miles Warren. Jonathan shows Wyndham his advancements on a DNA compiler – a revolutionary device capable of reading a person's entire DNA strain. Unfortunately, the device malfunctions during an experiment and exposes Miriam to a large dose of radiation. Although she recovers, she is concerned that the accident may affect her unborn child. December 7th After several months of careful observation, Miriam gives birth to a healthy baby girl. Jonathan and she name the child, Jessica. 20 Years ago Miriam is taking ten-year-old Jessica for a walk around the mountain countryside. Jessica finds a Wundagore Widow specimen and begins playing with it. Miriam is amazed that the spider doesn't attack Jessica. She tells Jonathan of the incident, but he grows angry at her for allowing Jessica to play with such a dangerous arachnid. Shortly thereafter, Jessica suffers from a seizure and falls upon the floor of their home. Jonathan examines her, but cannot determine what is wrong with her. Jessica soon recovers with no apparent side effects. June 7th Jonathan Drew learns that Jessica's bloodstream has been greatly affected by the prenatal radiation exposure. He begins running more tests on her and discovers that the secret towards realizing a decade’s worth of research lies within his daughter. Miriam finds out that Jonathan has been conducting experiments on their child and the two get into a fight. Jonathan attacks Miriam, but Jessica rises to her mother's defense, generating a stream of bioelectric energy at her father. Following the electrical discharge, Jessica falls down upon the floor. Some time laterm Jessica Drew emerges from a special tank inside of a darkened room. As she rises she finds General Wyndham and a team of HYDRA agents standing in front of her. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Spider-Woman: Origin trade paperback collection and the Spider-Woman: Origin hardcover collection by Marvel Comics. * UPC barcode: 75960605812900111. * This issue shipped to retailers on November 13th, 2007. Marvel.com; Spider-Woman: Origin #1 * This issue also shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Olivier Coipel and Justin Ponsor. * This issue includes an acknowledgement to original Spider-Woman creators Archie Goodwin, John Romita, Sr., Sal Buscema, Marv Wolfman and Carmine Infantino. * Earliest chronological appearances of all characters. * This storyline takes place thirty years before the modern era. Recommended Reading * Spider-Woman Vol 1 * Spider-Woman Vol 2 * Spider-Woman Vol 3 * Spider-Woman Vol 4 External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:Spider-Woman: Origin Vol 1 Category:2006/Comic issues Category:February, 2006/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries